


Sweet Rain

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Pray tell, that love isn't that perfect, rain brings lust and rain brings sorrow, love is something more than just strong rains and cold hearts.





	Sweet Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned after a long time taking a short hiatus, sorry I've been focused on work that I stopped posting here and just stick it up to Tumblr, anyways, if you want to ask something or pray tell that you want to request something, please do tell me, feel free to visit my tumblr and ask your heart's desire.

Angela was more than ready to leave Jack, it was a stormy afternoon and they had an argument, it was an argument that made them hate each other, they both felt the pain as Angela bade her goodbyes to Jack.

It was a test of time when Jack ran out and stopped her. “What’s the point Jack?” she angrily retorted as she stuffed her luggage on her car, “Angela, I know I was wrong and I’m sorry, everything I did was a huge mistake, please don’t leave me” he knelt as he begged her to stay.

Rain poured down heavy and prickled both of their skins with the cold drops of rain, Angela wanted to leave Jack, she wanted him away from her but a part of her wanted him back in her life, she never had an argument with him other than Overwatch related issues, but this time, oh this time it pushed her over the edge.

She saw the misery on his eyes but Angela kept a brave face and inserted the key on her car door. “ _It’s now or never”_ Jack said to himself as he pulled her away from the car and kissed her. They were both soaking wet but he didn’t care, his love was about to leave him and he needed to act. And fast!

Jack felt her moans, she didn’t do any attempt to break the kiss, it definitely changed her mind and she made sure he knew it. They still kissed as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him; passion surrounded them as he carried her back to their house.

Opening the door, Angela broke the kiss and eagerly undressed, throwing the soaked blue dress on the floor, dropping down to him she undid his belt and pulled his pants down.

Every ounce of his body screamed to take her now but he willed himself to carry her to the few steps of stairs towards their bedroom and ‘convince’ her some more to stay, as Jack slammed open the door, he approached the bed and  laid her down as he took off whatever clothing that remained on him.

Hands deftly removed her stockings and her underwear and he was faced with Angela’s wet, nude form, supporting himself with his elbows. Jack showered her with passionate kisses to the neck, trailing it up to her lips as she held him by the shoulders, moaning in pleasure, Angela felt him gently plunge his length inside of her.

Eyes watering, she felt every inch of it and felt him inside of her. The sudden jolt of pain left her body when she felt him kiss her again and again, he moved slowly and gently as she ran her hands on his wet hair, she was eager to receive his love when he carried her close to him.

His thrusts grew stronger but still retaining its gentle touch that made Angela bite his shoulder, the pleasure she reserved for him, now unleashed as she cried out his name. Every ounce of Jack’s love poured inside her as she moaned out his name one last time.

Collapsing on her chest, Jack managed to say “I’m… I’m sorry Angela” as he pulled her to an embrace. This made Angela smile as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek; “I can’t stay angry at you, you know” she laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jack.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Love my work? that's fantastic, leave a Kudos to show me some love. wanna see more? go subscribe, that'll really help me be inspired, Wanna suggest, ask or request? ask away or go to my tumblr which the link will be provided down below I do appreciate people who ask.  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy reading and have a good read


End file.
